undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond My Choices/Issue 19
Issue 19 - Because I'm Out of Sync. Writer’s cut. Since my absence, I basically grew away from writing BMC as a whole. Zombies are just boring or whatever, but I really want at least something to be done to I don’t know, maybe make the story have somewhat of an (bootleg) ending. Note that I’m only going from saga from saga so I’m not going to go through everything. 'Bar Saga. ' Anyways from leaving off at Issue 18, Dante and Carrie Ann hook up with teach other in the cave, beginning a relationship with a wild boy and an average hometown girl. Leaving off from there, they continue on their hike except this time they’re (Much) happier. Until finally they come upon a group of houses. Much to realization, Carrie remembers having to write something about this place that they call “The Palace” in which is also Marcus’s place. Back at the bar, the group is surprised seeing a back-so soon Dante and Carrie who have both agreed that a secret but open relationship would be better for both of them. Dante proceeds to explain his findings, and the group soon leave the bar using the fuel Teague had recently gotten after his trip to the gas station before saving Chanel. Bradley begins to break down despite telling everyone he’s okay. Screaming and occurrence begins to occur, most notably in Tom, and a few others. He begins to blame Chanel for Jay’s death. Halfway through the trips with two buses things begin to get risky. Three cars were taken in which one of them included Bradley who pretty much secluded himself from the rest of the group. He still follows them until which upon he decides to basically take a rest on the side of the road. Later on throughout the night, the rest of the group: Tom, Teague, Carrie Ann, Lewis, Kiara, Kyle, Dante, and Chanel. Come to a stop as a group of similar military convoys stop them. A soldier, who Teague finds familiar, begins to walk around asking them questions. The soldiers pass them clear until one of the soldiers (Aurel) recognizes Teague. He heads back to his van where he reveals to the other soldiers until finally Teague catches on and gun fire begins to reign on. Morning comes, and everyone finds themselves trapped in a miniature camp except for Kyle, Lewis, and Teague. The remaining group: Tom, Carrie Ann, Kiara, Dante, and Chanel. Find them in a picky situation, thus leaving them no choice without any food, water, or even transportation to be able make their way back to Baltimore to search for shelter. Throughout the rest of the day the group begins to give up, as they’ve been walking for cope fewer hours until finally a road with multiple lights appear. They begin scavenging the homes until finally three figures approach (Sully, Leah, and Audi.) They come off as curious and basically un-trustful of their new visitors until Audi vouches for them. We then learn Sully and Leah own majority of the keys to the apartments that are still “civilized” in which they pass them out individually. 'Shit going down in Baltimore saga. ' We leave off back with Adrian, Marnix, and his wife Michelle. Marnix who faces tough obstacles on a familiar old foe of Marnix who goes by the name of Pablo. Pablo, had originally attempted to do another terrorist attack until caught by the gang. He’s taken into custody when he reveals a fake lie in which he announces to Mrs. Sherman who interviews him. The longer he talks the longer she falls. Eventually, Shepard comes to a conclusion that Marnix is the terrorist/spy so she sentences him to arrest. After a few scuffles and stuff, Marnix is forced to run away to his home where he finds Michelle. She says she’ll run with him, and the two attempt to escape, but in a fire fight, Michelle is shot, wounded, and eventually killed. The fight stops, as everyone sit around a crying and pleading Marnix as he prays to God. *******************Michelle rises up and is super strong, and spirit bombs the shit out of everyone. (no I’m just fucking around .)********************* Anyways, Michelle dies in his arms and he rests her upon the ground. Everyone is so shocked and surprise that they forget who the enemy is. Adrian who turns a corner with a black mask in order to hide his identity appears, and Marnix is forced to hop inside his car. The two escape, as they take then chance of shockness to leave until the finally reach the sewers. *** Honestly, this was one of my favorite scenes I was looking forward to writing. Mostly because I just thought Theo James for this type of role, would just look badass and dominate this scene to its finest. He wraps Michelle up in his arms, as everyone just sits down in watches them in awe. Besides this, this scene sets up for important stuff down the road. *** Bradley Saga. Bradley who is now separated from the group, stops and sleeps. He re-awakens only to find abandoned cars. He knows it’s his groups and he regrets his choices immediately. He continues to drive, but not to Baltimore, but instead to find any survivors. He comes upon a small town, called “High Hills.” He wonders the place mostly just screaming and calling out names. He comes into trouble when a multiple biters come after him. He manages to take out one but the second one nearly gets him. He ends up finding himself upon the ground with his weapon loss out of his hands, until a little light skin boy, appears from the shadows and tosses him a pan. Bradley finishes the biter, and thanks the little boy. The little boy who name is revealed to be Giannis, who is having troubles with getting back to his Mother. For about a day in a half, the two boys wonder High Hills, going over many obstacles, after a nearby group of man has taken over his main route back home. Bradley questions, why is he out here on his own, and Giannis explains. He tells how he recently turn seven years old according to his Mother, but he thinks he’s actually six. He then goes on, how every now in then he has to go around the shops to gather food, and anything he can find in order to help his Mother whom is sick. Bradley finally helps Giannis return back home. His Mother, beautiful light skin women much like the color Giannis, stands almost in tears as she runs over to Giannis hugging him, explaining how she should have never let him out there. Once Bradley and her eyes meet, it’s an instant connection as they both look familiar to one and another. As soon as the names dawn upon each other, the facts are in. It’s Alix his 14 year old sweet heart (Played by the beautiful Tinashe’). As it comes to a surprise, Alix reveals how Giannis is his, and how she never gotten the abortion they both agreed on. Bradley heart thumps as he’s unable to comprehend the fact that he actually has a child. *** 'After 3 month saga stuff. ' So I start off with, the Baltimore. Baltimore is practically going the shits right now, there isn’t a clear leader at all, and Alfred never got a chance to write down upon who he wanted to resign him. Back at the Palace, Teague and Lewis remain side by side as they sit in a prison cell, waiting for their public execution. The two men have grown to each other, as best friends. Teague looks at him as another Jarvis. Teague and Lewis are released by Aurel who is practically hangover. Confusion rushes through their minds as they notice the sky is dark, realizing it wasn’t their time to be killed. Aurel begins to mutter words like “I’m gonna kill you ass for killing my friend.” The alcohol I pretty much pure and Lewis takes charge first attacking Aurel, slamming his head upon the wall until finally blood goosed out hinting his deaths. Teague picks up his gun, and slowly the two men find themselves almost out, until a group of man begin to chase him down. Teague stops, forcing Lewis as well. They talk, as Teague is willing to risk his life for a friend, just as much as Jarvis did with him. He stays, and fights the palace guards as long as he can, until finally him dead allowing Lewis to escape. *** Back at Electric rode, the group find themselves being attacked by the palace forcing them to leave. Throughout this series of unfortunate events, Kiara is wounded. The group is forced to run back to Baltimore with a dying Kiara. *** Alix’s condition has gotten worse as she has cotton a sick fever. She knows she’s going to die soon, and after starting a relationship back with Bradley she just can’t keep going anymore. Bradley lays her upon he bed, until she finally dies. Bradley heads back to Baltimore, with a sad but still strong Giannis. Bringing the group back together. *** Small Marcus Stuff. Anyways the details for Marcus’s ways is actually a very common reason in this new world. His home was ransacked by bandits, killing his family and stuff. And often, even modern Marcus finds himself in tears. Final Acts. Running low on gas, Lewis is forced to stop. He runs into the woods, knowing he’s being tracked. He doesn’t finally get tracked down til’ two lone soldiers find him sleeping. They attempt to try to wrap him up, but Lewis despite tired, easily breaks away. He kills both of them with his bare hands, and it brings him back to his drug dealing days. He becomes traumatize, having to force himself to try to talk the rest of the way with no food nor water. He begins to hallucinate, and comes to a stopping point. He pulls a knife from his pocket and drags the side along the edge of his skull, until he has one more hallucination. A lady, who goes by the name of Gloria appears basically as an angel as she tells him to keep going, that God will shed light upon him. Lewis drops the knife, and an hour later, Gloria was right. The group arrives just in time to take him in. I should also mention they in a RV. Lewis, along with Sully, and Carrie Ann are able to stop Kiara’s bleeding as the cause of Kiara’s death has bring them together. Kiara thus waking up to realize that she can actually trust people. Therefore her bitchyness went from a 10 to a 5. Anyways, the group arrives at Baltimore only to realize the place is being ran by Marcus. Citizens who decided to not portray in Marcus’s rule, were sentenced to jail, some killed. The group is immediately pit into a fight. Only Tom, Leah, Sully, Audi, Dante, and Lewis make it to the sewers while everyone else gets captured. The head down in the sewers where the make a shocking find… *** Bradley and Giannis somehow snuck the way back into Baltimore, and heading into the sewers where they meet up with a friend. Marnix, who now has a long ass beard now. Marnix who explains his living, explains how Adrian had helped him until finally he was caught and sent to death by Marcus. Which was being held within two days. (Kiara, Chanel, and Carrie Ann’s as well) The group later catches them in surprise. Being forced for one last stand. They all turn to Marnix, the unlightly hero. Task One: Shut down lights, and hack the speaker station, and rigged the place with smoke and shit. – Role Sully, helped by Audi and Dante who shoot the fucking lights out of everyone. Task Two: Lewis (Should mentioned they ended up becoming a thing. And Audi was president daughter, and she became they adopted child. Lol.) He must act like deliverers or whatever, and plant a bomb inside the main quarters. Leah stays back with Giannis. '(By the way all this shit takes place in a dome. Let’s just imagine the fucking Ravens built a dome before this shit happen.) ' Task Three: Tom, Marnix, and Bradley must meet back up with Audi and Dante, as the two of them will get set to snipe the eight guards upon the executioner stage or whatever within a span of four seconds. Where then finally task one will come in with Sully shutting down the lights. And then task three, Lewis bomb the doors behind the stage catching everyone off guard, where Sully released the smoke and flash grenades and shit making nothing unseen able. Marnix then grabs Marcus along with Bradley, while Tom risks his life to release those about to be executed. (Fate unknown for now.) Marcus then begins to break down in front of the man. Bradley questions why he did it. And Marcus explains. Marnix, and Bradley can relate. They loss their family as well. Things get pretty deep, and Marcus comes to reality and says his sorrys. He then unexpectedly grabs the gun from Marnix. He points it at them. Bradley pleads that he can help them, and slowly tries to get him to drop his weapon. But he declines, as tears roll down his eyes and fires a bullet inside of his head killing him instantly. *** Three weeks later, it’s rebuilding all over again. From the eyes of some person. (easiest way to explain.) Dante kisses Carrie Ann. Tom who sits in a wheel-chair, smiles up at Leah, while Audi finally gets to act like a normal teenage girl talk to some boy as she in a dress. Inside a bar, you can see Sully having a drink with a young lady in a bar. While Adrian and Marnix share a beer. And Lewis, giving Kiara points on picking up boys. *** From Waldo the bird POV. Bradley leaves the main home where leaders stay at. They finally found Alfred’s note, revealing he wanted Bradley to take command which he gracefully accepts the job with a learning Giannis who gets to be an actual kid. He leaves his new home to make one last trip to his dorm apartment to get some items. He enters and finds Chanel sitting down with multiple suit cases. She grows a relationship with Giannis, as the two exchange in their own handshake. Bradley sends Giannis to go pack everything in his room and he’ll get a surprise. Bradley and Chanel sit alone, as Chanel explains how since everything is going good, that Tom allowed a few guys to escort her for a new beginning in New York. She’s teary eyed, and explains nothing hasn’t happened that was good here and shit. So the two hug. Chanel makes her way to the door, but Bradley has grown attached to her, he can’t just let her leaves. He softly pulls her arm and motions it towards him, where he lays a kiss upon her lips telling her he wants her to move in with him which she accepts. Giannis appears, and tells how Chanel will be living with them forever. *** I’ll admit pretty corny, but it’s a sequal. I honestly didn’t want a blood-bath or anything like that. I think it was a pretty good plot or whatever. There was much stuff with smaller storylines but I just wanted a naturally good ending to the series of the BTD/BMC world. Anyways it’s been a nice run. And whenever it happens which will be in a long time, look forward to Bite Me! Anyways feedback would be great. I don’t really care about spelling, or just how the format is because that what I meant for it to be. It’s a director cut, meaning I can say whatever I want. Kind of like the special features in movies with the directors or actors like Wedding crashers. I want feedback just on plots and shit so yea anyways thanks for reading, and I know there gonna be the people who never read a word of BTD/BMc and stuff that will just look at the end but I expected it. Category:Issues Category:Beyond My Choices Issue Category:Beyond My Choices Category:Finales